Winx Club - Episode 303/Cinélume Script
The Fairy and the Beast Scene: Outside Brandon: Hey Sky, you think the girls will find a way out of the palace, huh? Sky: Knowing those girls, they'll get out of there without even a single scratch. *Both hear an explosion* Scene: Aviary Tower Soldier: Prepare for impact. *Solarian guards activate their shields* Bloom: Hurry up! The soldiers are catching up with us! Fast! *Musa releases sound waves in order to open the door* Soldier: This ends, right here. Bloom: C'mon girls. Let's fly! Soldier: Get the monster! It will tell us what they did with Princess Stella. Everyone ready? *Solarian guards blast Stella, she falls* Stella: Aah! *Musa and Flora gasp* Musa: Oh no! *Tecna forms a shield. Bloom runs to rescue Stella. Flora gives Bloom a shield* Bloom: The rain is dark magic. It's weakening the shield. *Stella falls* Scene: Outside Bloom: Stella! Girls, help me! *Tecna, Musa, and Flora joins Bloom* Bloom: Stella, hang on. I'm coming! *Tecna, Musa, and Flora gives off a shield by using their magic* Tecna: C'mon *The Winx fly down safely* Musa: Phew! We did it. Despite this crazy rain. Tecna: I know it was last minute in all, Stella, but how about a 'Thank You' for saving your life. Stella: I almost wish you hadn't. Look at what's happened to me. *Bloom goes to Stella* Bloom: Don't worry, Stella. We'll get you back to your own self, you'll see. *Bloom gives Stella a hug* Flora: Everyone talks about sunny Solaria, but no one mentions this dark rain thing. Stella: I wanna know who did this to me, and why Solaria's getting rained on for the first time. Bloom: You'll find out, Stella. We'll help you. Brandon: You girls alright? *Brandon and Sky head to where the girls are; Stella hides behind the Winx* Stella: Oh no, not now. I don't want Brandon to see me like this. *Stella hides from a tree* Bloom: Everything alright? Sky: Yeah, but we were really worried. Sure glad we found you. Brandon: The party was really getting crazy. What happened? Tecna: Everything's okay now. Don't worry. Bloom: So then, during the commotion, King Radius ordered the guards to arrest us. Brandon: But that's impossible. He is Stella's father. Bloom: Well, uh, Stella couldn't do anything because the King and the guards were under some kind of spell. Flora: We don't know how exactly it all happened. The guards started to chase us, so we ran away without any other choice. Musa: The guards followed us from the Aviary Tower, and then we were able to fly down, and so we're here. *The girls giggle. The guards goes to the garden.* Soldier: There! In the garden! Arrest them! Hurry up! *All soldiers goes into the garden* Sky: Uh... are you telling us everything? Brandon: Where did Stella go? Musa The guards! *The guards attacks the Winx, Sky, and Brandon; the guards surround Brandon* Bloom: Sky hold on. Tecna: No, Bloom, don't. They can make it on their own. We've gotta get Stella out of here. *Brandon fights the guards* Bloom: Sky! You and Brandon go to the ship. Here, catch! We'll send you our coordinates, and you'll come to pick us up. Stella: Are they gone yet? Bloom: They're keeping the guards busy. Stella: Good. Let them distract the guards. I know a secret way out of here. Follow me. Soldier: Soldiers, they're getting away! Send the hounds! *The guard send a couple of dogs* Stella: Oh no! They've released the hounds of Solaria. Bloom: It's no use trying to use magic against them. It won't work in this rain. Musa: Well then, we'll just have to run faster! *Stella trips off, the hounds circle her and recognize her smell* Stella: They recognized me despite my looks. My father had given me these dogs for protection. Okay, good dogs, go home now. *The dogs did what Stella said* Bloom: We better go. Sky and Brandon are going to be looking for us. Stella: C'mon. I know the perfect way out of here. Follow me. There's this secret passage I used to take when I wanted to sneak out the palace grounds to go dancing downtown. Here we are. Musa: Uh, Stella, where is it? Do we need a spell or something to see it? Stella: It's in that hollow tree. *Flashbacks of Stella's past* Stella: I came across a long time ago. I was just scampering about, you know, being my usual happy self. When suddenly, there it was - a big hollow tree. As I got closer to get a better look on it, I realized it was connected to an underground tunnel that led straight to the fountains of the palace. I was so thrilled at my discovery that I decided to tie a little ribbon into one of the tree branches so that I would know which one it was. Neat less to say, I snicked out of this tunnel to go out into dances and parties, one that should might have argue. (Note: Unsure of Line) Bloom: So what are we waiting for, let's go. *All go inside the tunnel* Scene: Tunnel Bloom: Aww... Flora: I find this tunnel creepy. Musa: Yeah. It looks like some weird animal den. Stella: It was never fun walking through it. Tecna: How did you avoid being all dirty? Bloom: She probably used some kind of protection spell. Stella: To tell you the truth, I don't remember all this mud. Who that bottle neck for that matter? (Note: Unsure of Line) Bloom: How do we get through there? Tecna: According to my scanner, the bottle neck isn't that deep. Bloom: We'll go one at a time. Carefully. Tecna: I'll go first. Bloom: Alright. *Tecna goes out of the bottle neck* Musa: Great! Now our dresses match our shoes. Right Stella? Stella: Girls, help! I'm stuck. Musa: It's Stella. She can't get through. We've gotta help her. C'mon! Stella: I don't care how. Just get me out of here! *All pulls Stella out* Stella: Finally. Thanks you guys. *Earth rumbles* Stella: Lucky for us. This portion of the tunnel held up. Let's go. *Stones fall out from the ceiling; a giant rock is rumbling; the Winx run* Stella: This wasn't here before. It looks like someone or something dug another tunnel. Tecna: Stella we gotta make a decision. Bloom: Okay, imagine there's a party, which one are you going to take? Stella: Left. Let's definitely go left. More coming soon... Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts